


Still Here

by rainsonata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, because I find it weird that no one in elgang really questions Add's intentions, outside Ain who made him keep his mouth quiet on what the angel is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/pseuds/rainsonata
Summary: Why is Add still following the El Search Party? Ain is perplexed by the scientist’s presence and pulls him aside to question his intentions. Character study for Add and Ain.





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> _Classes:_  
>  Rune Master, Anemos, Dominator, Catastrophe, Bluhen

A tall man adorned in a white suit leaned with his arms crossed tightly against his chest, Dynamo lined up to support the Dominator’s weight. They were a bizarre set of weapons, a sextuplet of cubes made up of smaller fragments that glowed in time and answered to their master’s wishes. They were not unlike the nasods under Eve’s command, moving with precision and fluidity only a nasod could. It took little imagination to understand how easy it was for humanity’s dismissal to be at its edges when they warred against them 300 years ago.

It was unsafe to be away from camp, but if there was any worry or concern from the scientist, it wasn’t expressed by Add when he found a lone figure waiting for him at the edge of the forest. Dressed in shades of green and white, the furry jacket the priest wore slipped down to reveal gray locks falling past slender shoulders. A lone pendulum balanced on the tip of the user’s gloved hands, carefully tugging on the thin chains before letting go and watching it gleam under the iridescent forest light.

“There you are,” Ain turned to face the scientist. “Mr. Half-Demon said you were good at picking plants and herbs. How about you help me gather them for our next destination?”

That’s why he was summoned here? Add saw the basket halfway filled with flowers used for teas and medicine, some of them he had never seen in Elrios. There were plants he recognized from childhood and in the present time, but like everything influenced by the El’s strong presence, even the soil had a slight blue tang.

Add snorted, “Why don’t you ask the elf?”

Rena was more knowledgeable on flora and fauna for medicinal needs than he was. Despite being in a new dimension unlike their own, it wasn’t a challenge for Anemos to tell which ones wouldn’t leave them with blue tongues if applied to humans. But anyway, when did he let Ciel go around spouting about their little deal for delicious cookies? He was going to have a serious talk with that Abysser-

The damn priest chuckled, “This isn’t a request. There is something I wanted to ask you earlier. Let’s talk when we’re still within the El’s influence.”

“What is it?” Add asked with curtness in his voice.

The man who called himself Ain - if that was what he claimed to be anyway, wore a bemused smile that was very much punchable if Add was one to resort to barbaric tactics. While it would have been satisfying to wipe the priest’s smirk with Dynamo, Add was curious to what could be on the priest’s mind to want to speak to him.

They weren’t enemies, but having personalities too similar had made it irking for conversations to last longer than necessary. As intolerable as Bluhen may be, Add couldn’t deny that having a healer on the team made their journey easier in recent times. Add’s face betrayed no anger on those fleeing thoughts, but Ain picked up the prickliness on how still and passive the scientist was and smiled.

“You’re not in trouble if that’s what you’re worried about.” Ain pressed his fingers on his lips with his eyes closed, “but I do have a few questions to ask.”

“What happened to minding your own business?” Add shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. “When did the you start caring about other people?”

It was a false statement when Ain had become more involved with their odd team of misfits, but that wasn’t the point. While they have agreed to look the other way on each other’s strange circumstances and were teammates, that didn’t mean they were obligated to like each other. As far as Add was concern, Ain’s reaction to Henir’s powers in Elrianode further proved his suspicion that the priest wasn’t human.

“I care when you’re involved with Elsword.” Ain remained smiling, but it didn’t reach his eyes, opening slightly and gazing at Add with the same scrutiny when they first met in Hamel. Didn’t the asshole ever get tired of smiling all the time?

“What about him?”

Add’s eyes narrowed at the mention of the Rune Master. Even if half of the El Search Party had little concern for Ain, Elsword held him to high regards and the brat was unfortunately the leader. Not that the red haired knight was a bad person, but his judgement on people was questionable if he allowed the likes of people like Add and the demons without hesitation or further inquiry.

There was no need in being tense, but he couldn’t help but have the impression of being cornered by Ain in what felt like the beginning to an interrogation. The distance between them had dwindled to a mere meter or so, leaving little room for escape. Dynamo twitched, crowding together and lowering to form a shield around Add in reaction to the scientist’s discomfort.

“Don’t you ever find them to be a distraction while talking to others?” Ain gestured to the cubes with no fear. “You need to open up if you want people to understand you. Right, Mr. Ancient?”

Much to his frustration, Add found himself tongue tied in a blind rage to-, to that crude nickname. His ears were bright red and blood reached to his pale face with the scientist scrambling to maintain his composure. To have the nerve to tell him to open up and refused to call him by his name in the same breath! It was infuriating and made the scientist reconsider having Dynamo fry him to bits.

He was unsure to how Ain figured out he wasn’t from this time nor did he care, but he didn’t want to satisfy Ain in talking back and revealing more about himself, let alone to someone he despised. Add certainly wasn’t planning on opening to the damn brat!

Ain frowned at the lack of response, confusion etched on his delicate features. His round face gave him a feminine appearance, softening the previous judgmental eyes to replace them with a thoughtful look. Pursed lips in what looked like frustration from Add’s stubbornness, he closed his eyes for a moment before blinking and tried again. Leaning his head back and relaxing his shoulders, Ain gestured to the patch of grass beside him.

“Sit,” Ain ordered.

Hard-pressed, Add looked at the priest with wary, but it hardly affected Ain, who continued plucking the last row of flowers used for fevers. Add let out a low undignified growl of being ordered. He will play the priest’s game if it meant getting it over with as soon as possible. There was no telling when their group could figure out how to get to the Demon Realm without hints to how. He loosened his shoulders and lowered himself for Dynamo to balance his weight as they formed into a seat for Add to sit beside the priest.

Looking down at green leafy plant at his feet, Add sighed and gently plucked them off the soil with no thoughts in particular. Days of preparation for the Demon Realm would be meaningful if their team could figure out how to get there. When they find a way, would this be sufficient to feed their growing party if there was nothing edible in the Demon Realm? Add tossed the leaves into the basket when Ain spoke again.            

“Against my better judgement, something convinced Elsword it was a good idea to let you join in Hamel,” Ain continued once Add was seated. “Following us is nothing but a wild goose chase. Why are you still here?”

* * *

He remembered how they met. Two personalities too similar to tolerate the other, except Add was too stubborn to bother with formalities as he did and bore his opinions without thoughts of consequences. If Elsword trusted Add, then he should too, if only to respect his closest friend, but suspicions rose to a puzzling question that had pestered Ain for some time.

Why was Add still here?

The scientist didn’t belong here, there was something off about him. How could this go on without anyone noticing? The strange clothes he wore; the way he talked, using outdated phrases that lost usage in the last few centuries; his tendencies to absorb all information about Elrios like a child who had never stepped outside a library.

Add may have saved the El Search Party, but what were his ulterior objectives? Their ragtag team made it quite clear, sometimes too obvious if not childish to why they joined Elsword in a dire path to fight against the odd of the world threw at them. They were selfish reasons, so Add’s couldn’t be any different. Why make it a secret?   

“Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear,” Ain lowered his voice, for once dropping the smile for a more serious expression. “Joining the El Search Party gives you direct relation to Elsword, meaning everything you do will have an impact on him. What are your intentions? Our next destination is the Demon Realm, a place I don’t think is in your interest.”  

In all his experience of living among humans, there were still many curious things Ain learned through his observation and interaction with them. For instant, they didn’t appreciate being examined or pointing out their flaws, questioning their logic on things. Some took his questions to offense and grew aggressive if he probed too far.

Add’s face stiffened, forcing his eyebrows together at the bridge of his nose. It was a curious thing watching the scientist’s flimsy attempt on keeping his calm composure, hands forming into tight fists and Dynamo quivering beside him, the first hint that Add was not as poised as he would like others to believe. It was puzzling how humans trusted nasods – Raven having a nasod arm and Add willing to connect his mind to foreign machines in exchange for their service. Eve herself was a product of humans’ meddling with machinery and is sentient. Did humans have no shame in relying on an external force as a means of defense?   

Add rested his head to the side with his arms folded, “I’m collecting samples for research, nothing more.”

“So for personal benefit,” Ain said.

“How is that a problem if I’m helping you fools with childishly simple tasks?” Add looked at his hands, white gloves removed for the scientist to dig into the plants’ roots. “What about coming up with the idea of using the Queen to break into Elysion?”

There was a thin layer of dirt beneath his fingernails with Add looking at them with irritation. Humans were peculiar on being ‘clean’, and yet had no qualms getting into fights and the like.

“It’s true your knowledge in nasods has helped us more than once,” Ain admitted with some reluctance. Had this been Elsword or even the Half-Nasod, giving credit to them wasn’t something he minded, but to someone with an ego the size of Add’s… “Is Elrios not enough for you to research?”

“Nowhere in our world can compete with the unknown before us,” he cackled. “The very make-up of the El and the worlds we’ve been to have a lot to look into. The best thing about research is that even a lifetime isn’t enough to know everything.”

“Very well,” Ain said with a tight smile. “The El has unlimited in potential, so why didn’t you let it absorb Elsword? It would have stabilized and be available for you to exploit in research.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Add scoffed. “Without the brat, it makes leaving this dimension harder.”

As selfish as Add’s reasons were, it was an admirable trait all humans had. Humans’ selfishness has held them back in times of war, yet it allowed them to accomplish the impossible. They wouldn’t be in Elrianode if Elsword didn’t force them to find another energy source for the El because of his impulsive stunt in Elysion. Their futures were uncertain, but it made Ain proud to be a part of it if it meant being with Elsword and the others.

And yet, something didn’t add up. With a brilliant mind as Add’s, it wasn’t hard to imagine the scientist finding a way back to Elrios without their help. They almost left Add behind when he was stubborn on leaving Elysion (“And miss out on researching third generation nasods?” The scientist cried when Raven threatened to physically drag him away from the artificial city.). With a few words from Rena, something clicked and convinced Add to follow them into Elrianode.  

If staying with them was all for research, the why did Add’s eyes turn glassy when he talked to Ain? He was deliberate on averting his eyes from Ain’s, concentrating on picking herbs and kept his teeth bared in a grin to reveal teeth as pristine as his white coat. It was typical for the scientist to speak when necessary and yet, he had a chatty explanation and spoke louder than usual. Was he trying to convince Ain or himself? Humans lied all the time, but Add was a terrible liar for the brief period Ain had exposure to humans.

Ain decided to test his teammate.    

“So you’re staying for your research?” Ain asked.

“Yes,” Add said with pride, all six pieces of Dynamo flashed pink as if agreeing with their master.  

“But you said research never ends,” the priest tilted his head with confusion. “So you want to stay with us forever?”

“Yes – wait, I mean no!” Add’s face turned red, “What are you doing trying to fool me? You losers are helpless without me! I’m doing you all a favor!”

An abrupt burst of laughter erupted out of Ain, unable to stop himself and laughed even more when the scientist gave him a look of bewilderment and confusion. His chest ached with the priest hugging his stomach, tears falling out from his eyes and almost dropped his basket.

It was something Ain had suspected for some time. The constant annoyance was all a front, Add often claiming he was using the El Search Party for ulterior motives but helping them in the same breath. Humans sometimes act different than what they said and Add was a prime example of that. It was bizarre, but it was clear how he saw their team if he was willing to help them every time. No one was forcing him to.

“I see even you have attachments,” Ain observed. No matter how many people joined their team, he was amazed how little time and common interest it took for people to see each other as friends.  

“So what if I do?” Add snapped back and averted his eyes, “No one would like being here alone.”

“Nothing wrong in that,” he said with kindness. “I’m happy to see you feel the same. I had my doubts, but I was wrong.”     

Ain checked his basket to see most of it was filled to the top. They washed their hands at a nearby stream and walked back to camp when Ain stopped. Before Add could ask what the priest was doing, Ain pulled out a ziplock bag to show an assortment of cookies baked and decorated by Abysser and Timonia. Today, they were in the shape of the flowers they observed in the region with sprinkles on top. Add gawked at the cookies when the Bluhen offered him one.   

“Mr. Half-Demon said you’ll do anything if I give you cookies.” Ain explained when Add appeared unsure on what to do, “Thank you for the herbs and the enlightening conversation.”

“I’m not a child,” Add scowled but accepted the cookie and nibbled the top part of it.

“Hm… just don’t run off when we’re in the Demon Realm or touch anything you’re not supposed to,” the priest smiled. “Otherwise, Elsword will have to come fetch you like he did with Ms. Demon and Ms. Fox.”

“Don’t dream of it,” Add rolled his eyes and bit into his cookie to discover a chunk of chocolate. “We’ve been talking about me this time, but hardly of you. What are you?”

To protect Elsword and his friends, that was all he wished for, to make sure they reached their full potential and find happiness. He would follow them to the end of the world, another dimension as they continue preparations for the Demon Realm. No longer to fulfill a mission for his creator, but for himself. Would it be enough to continue his existence? And for how long?

“A protector of sorts,” Ain smiled. “Does that satisfy your curiosity?”

“Hardly,” Add snorted. “But I will accept it today.”

When would Add understand he wasn’t mocking the scientist? Ain suddenly felt guilty for laughing at his teammate earlier. It was fun to see how quick Add reacted to the stuff he said, but that didn’t put him in a good light, did it? If only his teammate was easier to talk to like Elsword.

The priest shook his head and chastised himself on that wishful thought. No, not everyone could be like the Rune Master. If they were, Ishmael never would have sent him here with a mission to fulfill. Learning to talk to other people should be his next goal, but he appreciated Add’s honesty.

Ain chuckled, “Fair enough.”


End file.
